<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bet You Can't by enbytsukikage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810500">Bet You Can't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbytsukikage/pseuds/enbytsukikage'>enbytsukikage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pining, Roommates, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbytsukikage/pseuds/enbytsukikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He just grunted and turned his back, finishing up on dinner and effectively hiding his blush from Hinata. </p><p>“Shut up, dinner will be ready in twenty minutes.” </p><p>Hinata just laughed and that was that. He took his phone out of his pocket and started messing around. </p><p>They worked in silence for a few minutes, Kageyama cutting a few cucumbers for a salad and Hinata…doing something. </p><p>“Hey Hinata, can you get out the pla-“</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bet You Can't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bet you can’t stay awake for 37 hours.” </p><p>“Bet you can’t make Tsukishima cry.” </p><p>“Bet you can’t steal that pen from Iwaizumi sensei’s seat.” </p><p>“Bet you can’t finish this pie in 5 minutes.” </p><p>For as long as they were assignments roommates in college, Hinata and Kageyama can’t get enough on placing bets with each other. The bets were usually silly, and no one gained anything from them except bragging rights that went away after a quick fifteen minutes, it was how they kept things interesting. </p><p>And god knows they needed it. </p><p>Which was why Kageyama - while making dinner for both of them was trying his best to think of something that Hinata could surely refuse to do. His roommate had the worst sense of self preservation - but there had to be something, right? </p><p>He had seen Hinata run across the college campus in his boxers, and made him get his head stuck in a railing so honestly at this point Kageyama wondered if his roommate had a death wish. He was no one to judge, just last week he almost got slapped by an angry Tsukishima for convincing that his boyfriend for 3 years was cheating on him. </p><p>He’d never seen him so mad, and they’d been friends since highschool. </p><p>He could hear one of Hinata’s BlackPink albums playing in the background - that meant he was probably cleaning up his room. He knew Hinata had a scarily high spice tolerance, so things involving tabasco sauce wasn’t going to work. </p><p>The idea came to him suddenly, with Hinata waking out of his room and into the kitchen - a pile of dirty plates and an almost full bottle of barbecue sauce in his hands. He looked over Kageyama’s shoulder at the vegetables he was chopping before moving to the sink. </p><p>“Bet you can’t drink that entire bottle of barbecue sauce.” He said. </p><p>He was casual about it, not even bothering to look at Hinata, he didn't need to. He could already tell what was going through his flatmates mind from the way he shrieked. “Kageyama!” His voice was shrill, “You need to try harder, looks like your going lack, eh?” Hinata teased. </p><p>Kegayama Frowned. “Just drink it boke.” </p><p>He heard a huff from behind him, then Hinata was sitting on the counter, barbecue sauce in hand - he was already drinking it straight from the bottle. Kageyama stopped cutting the carrots for a moment - just to look at Hinata’s expressions change. </p><p>At first he just seemed smug, chugging from the bottle to get it over with faster, even if he had a high tolerance, drinking barbecue sauce probably wasn’t all that pleasant of an experience. </p><p>Around halfway through, Hinata scrunched his nose up, tilting the bottle away for a few seconds for a quick break. Even Kageyama wasn’t ruthless enough to tell him off for just a few moments of air - that was plain cruel. </p><p>When he started drinking again, his sips were slower, kageyama could properly see his Adam’s apple moving. </p><p>His nose was scrunched up, and Kageyama watched as the sauce finished, he was leaning against the counter and watching as Hinata fake gagged and wiped his mouth. </p><p>“I’m all done.” He grinned at Kageyama and coughed. “You should’ve given me something harder Kageyama, I have a feeling that you’re starting to go easy on me, eh?” He hopped off the counter just to sit on the dining table. </p><p>He just grunted and turned his back, finishing up on dinner and effectively hiding his blush from Hinata. </p><p>“Shut up, dinner will be ready in twenty minutes.” </p><p>Hinata just laughed and that was that. He took his phone out of his pocket and started messing around. </p><p>They worked in silence for a few minutes, Kageyama cutting a few cucumbers for a salad and Hinata…doing something. </p><p>“Hey Hinata, can you get out the pla-“ </p><p>“Fuck!” Hinata cut him off and pushed the chair back, it made a loud crack against the kitchen tiles, but Kageyama was more concerned about his roommate getting up from his seat and running to the bathroom. </p><p>Before he could but the knife down and turning off the stove Kageyama could hear Hinata  emptying his stomach in the toilet. </p><p>He contemplated just staying here and letting Hinata clean up his own mess. </p><p>But it WAS technically his fault, if he hadn’t told him to drink all that barbecue sauce, he wouldn’t be getting sick. </p><p>That’s how kageyama ended up in their shared bathroom, rubbing his roommates back as he puked. He tried not to look at Hinata - if he did, Kageyama would surely start puking as well, and nobody needed that right now. </p><p>Hinata stopped after a good five minutes, and kageyama leaned closer, prying him off the porcelain bowl and making him lean against the bathroom wall. Hinata’s forehead was sweaty, hair stuck to his stick. There were bits of vomit on the side of his face and he reeked. </p><p>It was disgusting. </p><p>“Take off your clothes, I’m turning on the shower.” He helped Hinata stand gave him a few moments to breathe. There was a washrag in the sick, quickly Kageyama picked it up to wipe the residue puke off Hinata’s face. </p><p>When Hinata was clean enough, Kageyama left the bathroom to give him some privacy. He made some warm lemon water for Hinata to drink when he came out, he thought about how he was massaging Hinata’s head as he dry heaved into the bathroom, the way his fingers brushed Hinata’s cheek while he was washing his face - why couldn’t he stop thinking about how fluffy his hair was. </p><p>“Kageyamaaa.” Hinata whined, grabbing his attention. He was standing outside the bathroom, shivering in his towel. </p><p>Shit. Kageyama didn’t get Hinata a fresh change of clothes while he was in the bath. </p><p>He ran to Hinata’s room, taking a sweatshirt and pair of sweats that were thrown on the bed, taking them back and shoving them both into Hinata’s hands before pushing him into the bathroom. </p><p>Just two minutes later, Hinata came out of the bathroom, using the towel to dry off his hair. “I made you some lemon water.” Kageyama mumbled, handed him the warm water before going into his room and closing the door behind him. </p><p>He’s always found Hinata attractive, and honestly who didn’t? He remembered how one of his friends said that he might even have a crush on Hinata - he denied it at the time but Tsukishima was almost never wrong. </p><p>Maybe he did like Hinata, then what? </p><p>He lay back on his bed, taking out of his phone to message Tsukishima - maybe just yell at him a bit to blow off some steam. He was two messages in - Tsukishima hadn’t even read the messages yet - when the door to his room opened, Hinata standing by the doorway. </p><p>“What’d wrong?” Kageyama mumbled, putting his phone down and sitting up. </p><p>Hinata grunted and just flopped down on the bed. “I feel like shit because of you.” Hinata hurried his head in the space between Kageyama’s neck and shoulder. “The least you could do is comfort me.” </p><p>Kageyama hums and lays impossibly still. </p><p>Hinata was falling asleep on him, Kageyama would be a terrible roommate if he woke up. </p><p>Did he like like Hinata? Did he want to date him? Kiss him? </p><p>Kageyama wasn’t sure. </p><p>All he knew was that Hinata’s hair was tickling the side of his face, his breathe fanning the skin on Kageyama’s neck. Half his weight was on top go Kageyama, and he was okay with it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't really have much to say at this, but this work was just something light that I wrote to take my mind off things, I hope you guys liked it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>